


The Prince and the Frog

by LoganExeHasStoppedWorking



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Character(s) of Color, Dark Magic, Davey has ADHD, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Fairy Tale Elements, Falling In Love, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Princes & Princesses, Racism, Voodoo, why? because I say so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking/pseuds/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking
Summary: Jack’s a hardworking waiter trying to fulfill his childhood dream. Davey’s a sheltered prince that just lost his fortune. Both try to get the the things they want, but end up tangled in some dark magic.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Jack Kelly & Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Jack Kelly & Specs (Newsies), Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 29
Kudos: 37





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to a few main characters and some Jack backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes. A self-indulgent Princess and the Frog AU because I love that movie and have been wanting to write this for a while. Mostly wrote it for me, but if you want to read it, that’d be awesome!  
> Also, just a note, the majority of characters are people of color. Yeah, I’m gonna respect that part of the movie because that’s part of what makes the movie great! 
> 
> And without anything else to say, I hope you enjoy!

Jack cringed. 

He hated this story. Well, hate was a strong word. He was more disgusted by it than anything. 

He looked over at his best friend’s face to see her smiling as the story progressed to it’s climax. But, hey, as long as Katherine enjoyed something, he’d tolerate it.

The young boy listened as his older brother continued reading. 

“And so, the princess picked up the frog and raised him to her lips...” He shifted the clothes he was holding to one hand and turned the page. “And then she kissed him. He transformed back into his princely self, and they lived happily ever after. The end.”

He shut the book and continued folding the small pink dresses he had been handling. 

“Aww, that was a cute story! I always love the ending!” The young redhead smiled.

Jack gave her a look like she was a madwoman. “Why? That’s so gross.”

Katherine rolled her eyes and smiled. “Says the boy who ate dirt once for as a dare.”

“That was a one time thing, and you know it!” He playfully punched her arm. 

She laughed. “Yeah, sure. I bet if someone dared you to, you’d kiss a frog.”

“Ew, no way! I’d never do that! Even if someone paid me a hundred dollars.” The darker skinned boy crossed his arms.

“No, you totally would,” his brother chimes in. 

“Shut up, Specs!”

He laughed. “Whatever you say,” he muttered. 

“I’d kiss a frog,” Katherine said enthusiastically. “I’d kiss one if it meant I’d get to marry a handsome prince! Wouldn’t that be something...” She trailed off. She flattened her skirt out. “Anyway, can you read it again, Specs? Please! Please! You know it’s my fairytale!”

Specs opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted before he could say anything. 

“I think that’s enough stories for one night, darling.” A tall man wearing a business suit stepped into the room. “It’s getting late, and you’re friends here need to head home.”

“Aww man,” the small redhead crossed her arms and made a pouty face. “Can’t they stay a little longer?”

“No sweetie, they need to head home.” He took his daughter in his arms and turned to the older boy. “Thank you for all you’re help, Micheal. I’ll make sure to pay you when you two come back tomorrow.”

“No problem, Mr. Pulitzer,” Specs said. “I’m just fillin’ in while Ma’s out sick. Hopefully, she’ll be better and back to work soon.”

Jack looked up and noticed his friend’s father shift his weight. He sighed. “And how is your mother doing?”

Specs shrugged. He looked down at Jack and sighed. “Could be doin’ better. Jack and I have been handling things around the house just fine. But... ya know...” He trailed off. He wrung his hands. 

“Oh,” Pulitzer cleared his throat. “Send her my best wishes.” He placed Katherine on the on her giant bed. 

“I will.” Specs turned to Jack. “Say bye to Katherine, Jack.”

Jack waved. “Bye, Kathy!”

“Bye Jack!” She said happily. “See you tomorrow!”

Specs took the younger boy’s hand and led him out of the large house they’d been to many times. 

They waited outside the house for a trolley to come along. Specs put an arm around the shorter boy and sighed. He pulled his old brown jacket closed as a cold breeze passed. 

Jack looked up at his brother. “Specs?”

“Hm?” He didn’t look at Jack. 

He tightly wrapped his arms around his older brother’s waist. “You think Ma’s gonna get better?”

“Hope so, bud. Let’s see how she’s doing when we get home.” He bit the inside of his cheek. “Hey, how ‘bout you make dinner tonight? Ma would love it if you cooked! ‘Sides, you’re a better cook than me. I’d burn the house down making a bowl of cereal.“

“You would.”

He ruffled the smaller boy’s hair. “Hey! That was your cue to say I wasn’t that bad!”

Jack laughed. “It’s true though, you idiot.”

The boys laughed. 

Soon enough, a trolley came by to pick them up and take them home. 

Jack stared out the window and watched the houses pass. 

Huge, fancy and polished houses shrunk as they continued. The houses kept getting smaller and smaller until eventually, they became the familiar, tiny and rusted old houses Jack had come to recognize. 

The boys stepped off and walked a short distance before arriving home. Specs opened the front door and put his coat on a nearby stool. 

“Ma! We’re home,” the older of the two called out. 

Jack left his jacket next to his brother’s. Specs told him to start dinner as he went to check on their mother. He watched as the older boy disappeared into a nearby room.

Jack wrung his hands together, but rolled his shoulders back nonetheless. It wasn’t long before the younger of the brothers had started taking things out and doing his usual routine. He would watch his mom cook and help her in the kitchen for as long as he could remember.

It wasn’t something he disliked though. On the contrary, he loved cooking. Along with drawing, it was one of his favorite things to do. In its own way, he considered cooking a form of art itself. And he knew he was good at it. He learned from the best (his mom), and it showed. The neighbors would always come over just to get a taste of their mom’s recipes.

Her cooking always seemed to bring people together. Whether she was making jambalaya or gumbo or really anything. It was an amazing talent Jack wished he’d be able to live up to when he grew up.

He brought out a small notebook and flipped through it until he eventually found the recipe for his mother’s gumbo and began cooking.

After a while, Specs came back from their mom’s room. “Mm, something smells good. You making Ma’s gumbo?”

“Yup, it’s the way she likes it.” He slapped his brother’s extending hand. “It’s not done yet, stupid.”

He laughed and rubbed his hand. “Okay, okay. I’ll wait. You don’t need help?”

“I don’t want you burnin’ the house down.”

“Shut up.”

After the food was ready, Specs poured some in a bowl and the two of them brought it over to their mom’s room.

“Hi, Ma!” Jack greeted as he sat on the edge of her bed. “How ya feeling?”

The older dark-skinned woman with graying hair smiled. “Doing better, hon. Did you have fun at Kath’s house today?”

“Yeah, Specs was reading us those fairytales again and we spent the afternoon playing with her dog,” he answered happily, swinging his legs off the side of the bed.

“That’s good,” she answered rather weakly. “Thank you again for taking over for me, Micheal.”

Specs nodded. “Of course. It’s not too hard. Oh! Also, Mr. Pulitzer says get well soon.”

“And so does Kathy,” Jack added.

“Sweet folks,” she said. Her eyes moved to the bowl Specs was holding. “Is that what was making the air smell so good?”

“Yup!” Specs set the bowl down in the nightstand. “Jackie made your gumbo recipe Ma. Here, have some.”

“Thank you, sweetie.” She let out a cough as she sat up. She took the bowl and ate a spoonful. She smiled. “Wonderful as always, baby! You ever consider opening a restaurant when you get older?”

“You really think I could, Ma?” Jack asked with sparkling eyes.

“Of course. I’ve always wanted to do something like that, but… we’ll, things didn’t turn out the way I planned.” She set the bowl back on the nightstand and pulled a magazine out of the drawer. She handed it to her younger son. “This is what I would’ve wanted. Maybe, one day you can do what I never got to.”

Jack looked down at the picture on the page. The picture displayed had what looked like a fancy restaurant. Walls painted a bright yellow, windows gleaming, and people smiling and laughing together.

“That’d be great, Ma,” Jack said with a small smile.

“And I know you can. You got something in you that tells me you’re gonna be something big, Jackie.” She coughed again. “Here.” She took the magazine back and wrote something on it with a blue pen she pulled out from the same drawer. She tore the page out and handed it to Jack. At the top, in blue letters, she had written out “Jack’s Place”.

Jack took it and hugged it close to his chest. “Thank you, Mama.” His voice came out quieter than before. He gave her a small smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too, baby.” She leaned over and kissed his forehead. “Now, you and Micheal head off to bed. It’s getting late.”

“Okay, goodnight,” Jack said as he hopped off the bed.

Specs wished their mother goodnight and led Jack to their shared room. He helped him get ready and tucked him into bed. As Specs was about to leave, Jack grabbed onto his brother’s hand.

“Specs?”

“Hm?”

“Ma’s going to get better, right? She’s not gonna… you know…”

Specs sat on the bed next to his younger brother. “No. No. She’s gonna be fine. Just let me handle it, okay? You just keep doing what your doing. She’ll get better eventually. And…” He hugged the younger boy. “…worst case scenario, you got me. I’m here for you no matter what.”

“But-”

“And like Ma said: you have to finish what she never could. And of course you can do it. You’re the most stubborn kid I know.”

The younger one chuckled. “Heh, yeah, that’s true.” She released his brothers arm and settle back into bed. “Goodnight, Specs.”

“Night, Jackie.” He hugged him and closed the door as he exited the room.

Jack opened one eye to check if his brother had left, then sat up in bed. He grabbed the picture his mom had given him and sat next to the window by the bed.

He hugged the picture close to his chest. “Don’t worry, Mama. I’m gonna do it. For us.”

His eyes landed on the brightest star in the sky. He never really believed any of those stories Katherine loved so much. Those fairytales about wishing on stars. Kissing frogs to turn them into princes. Magic. None of that was real. At least, he didn’t think so. Well, didn’t hurt to try…

He shut his eyes and made his wish. His wish that things would turn out fine. That one day he’d be able to get his restaurant. That hopefully his mom would get better soon.

He opened his eyes and stared out into night sky.

He chuckled to himself. He felt kinda dumb. None of that stuff was real. If there’s one thing he learned from his mom and older brother, it was that hard work was what got you what you wanted. Especially for people like them.

He heard a noise and turned to see a small frog perched on the windowsill. He smirked. “I suppose you want a kiss, huh?”

The frog stared blankly and let out a croak.

Jack scrunched up his nose in disgust. “Get outta here.” He turned away from the window and perched the picture on the nightstand.

It wasn’t long before he drifted off to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Prologue done! I’m excited to write this fic and hope you all enjoyed this little chapter! Hope to see you next chapter guys, gals, and non-binary pals! Peace out!


	2. Down in New Orleans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip to when the characters are adults! A look at Jack’s daily life and an intro to another character!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, the feedback on my first chapter was better than I excepted! Thanks guys!! Here’s the next chapter because I have no impulse control and decided to write this so soon :D Enjoy!

The sun seemed to be shining extra bright this morning.

Or maybe his eyes had just adjusted to the dark from working the night shift. Whatever the case, it was a bright, sunny day today.

A young man, who was in his early twenties threw open the door to the empty bedroom and shut it behind him. He slumped against the door tiredly. He sighed and let himself rest against the cold wooden door for a moment.

Finally, he rolled his shoulders back and let out a yawn.

Without hesitation, he kicked off his shoes and let them fall to the floor. He didn’t give them a second glance as he ran a hand through his messy, dark hair.

Well, it wasn’t easy pulling an all-nighter and tips were pretty scarce, but every little penny was something. And, hey, he’d take it. Money was money, right?

He removed his the apron from the diner he’d been working at. He reached into the pocket and took out a handful of coins. Nothing more than a few pennies and nickels. He opened the drawer to his dresser and dropped them into a small bucket he had in there that was full of more coins. He noticed the small container was getting full and took it out from the drawer. He shut it with his free hand and made his way over to his bed.

He lifted the blanket to reveal more similar containers full of money as well. He slid it under the bed and stood up stretching.

He let out another tired yawn. He left the apron on the dresser and smiled when his eyes landed on a picture of his mother.

“Rough night, but we’re so close Ma.” He picked the picture up. “Just a little longer, and we’ll have enough money.” He set her picture next to an old magazine page that was crumpled and faded from years of being carried around. It was the exact picture his mom had given him prior to her passing. He never let go of it, even after all these years.

Jack let himself flop into his bed. His eyes closed and he let himself sleep for a good few minutes before his alarm clock went off.

His eyes snapped open and he shut off the clock. “Nice,” he muttered. “A full five minutes of sleep. That’s gotta be a new record.”

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He opened his wardrobe and grabbed his uniform for his next job.

He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, and did a quick change. He was in such a rush, it wasn’t until he was out the door that he realized his brother wasn’t home. He must’ve gone to work early.

Jack figured he’d just talk to him later. He grabbed a morning newspaper and hopped on a passing trolley.

It was crowded with people, so Jack had to stand. He pulled a pen out of his pocket and folded the newspaper in half to make it sturdier. He didn’t care much for current events. Nothing new really happened in their small town. He managed to catch a glimpse of the headline though.

It was: “Something something… Prince… something something”.

Meh, not big into politics. He immediately let the headline leave his mind as he began making small doodles all over the back of the paper. He stuck his tongue out in concentration as he tried to remember the customers that he had seen last night. He loved drawing those kinds of people because some very… well, interesting to say the least, people were out late at night.

He looked up and noticed this next stop was where he got off. He hopped off and shoved the newspaper into his back pocket to (maybe) read later.

He noticed a lot of people out on the streets today. People off to work, people shopping, and even people just playing music. He figured it must’ve been because Mardi Gras was coming up, and the town would was buzzing with people preparing and excited.

Jack made his way around a few people and made it to a small diner.

He walked in and put was in the midst of taking off his coat when he heard a voice call his name.

“Kelly! Where have you been? You’re late.” Another man, a few years older than him, crossed his arms impatiently. .

Jack scoffed and put his coat to the side. “Relax, Morris. I’m like, what, two minutes late? ‘Sides there were a lotta people out today.”

The other rolled his eyes. “Ugh, whatever. Just don’t let it happen again.”

He gave a mock salute. “You got it, sir.” Once Morris had turned around, Jack stuck his tongue out at him like a little kid and subtly gave him a rude hand gesture.

Well, time to get into the morning routine.

As per usual, Jack spent the morning waiting tables, taking orders, cooking, putting up with his co-worker. It was a lot of work, but if Jack was completely honest, he enjoyed it.

He didn’t mind the hard work. He was used to it by now, and his mother had always told him hard work was what got you places in life. It was just something he was just used to by now. Something that was a part of his life.

It was already around noon when he finally stopped to check the time. Only four more hours until he got off his shift.

He had a few trays in hand, ready in hand to deliver when he heard his name called again. This time the tone seemed nicer. Well, as nice as you can get with the man who was speaking.

“Morning, Mr. Kelly. It’s been a while, hasn’t it? How have you been?”

Jack smiled. “Mornin’, Mr. Pulitzer,” Jack said. Him and his best friend’s dad had a… complicated relationship. Well, it was awkward considering he had dated his daughter for almost a year and a half when they were teenagers. And when they broke up, Pulitzer probably hadn’t expected them to stay as close as they did. But, here they were… in their twenties and still as close as ever.

Jack put a few plates down in front of customers. “Been fine. Busy as always. Heard you were crowned king of the Mardi Gras parade again. Congratulations on that.”

The older man smiled proudly. “Why of course. Five years in a row counting this year! Amazing, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, sure. That’s great, Joe.” He smiled when he saw the slight annoyance on his face. Pulitzer hates when Jack called him by his first name. And Jack found the reaction funny every time. ”Anyway, the usual?”

“You know it, son. A couple of those beignets if you will?”

“Yes, sir. Comin’ right up.” He turned and put the order in with his co-worker, Morris.

He took the orders of a few people who had just entered and put them in with as well.

“Jack, ya mind cleanin’ a table outside? A couple just left and the lunch rush is gonna be coming in soon, and we need to have tables cleared,” Morris said.

“I got ya,” Jack muttered as he turned to head outside.

He opened the door and began picking up a few plates left on the table and glasses. He gathered the cutlery and put them on the plates. When he had gathered them up he turned to head back inside as he usually did, but was met with someone crashing into him.

He stumbled backwards, but was luckily able to keep his balance. All the dishes were still in his hands and were unharmed. “Hey! Watch it!”

“Sorry about that that, sir,” a voice said, slight unfamiliar accent present. “Lighten up though, at least everything’s still intact.”

Jack turned to see who he had run into, ready to scold him, but the man had already turned to leave.

“Pssh, brat,” he muttered under his breath annoyed. He gave one last glance in the direction of the man he ran into and went back inside.

He brought the dishes back to the kitchen and dumped them off near the sink for one of his other co-workers to wash.

He picked up an order and brought it over to Mr. Pulitzer. “Here ya go, sir. Not mine this time, but they’re alright.”

“Thank you, Mr. Kelly.”

“Yes, sir. Say, where’s Kathy? Haven’t seen her today.”

“She said she’d be here around-”

The door bust open as if on cue. “Jacks, you’ll never guess what happened!”

“There she is,” Jack and Pulitzer said in unison. Of course they knew it was her. Because when that girl entered a room, she let it be known she had entered.

“Hey Kath, what up?” They shared a hug and she sat next to her father, her auburn curls bouncing as she moved.

She took in a breath. “Okay so, you know about that prince that came to town this morning?”

Jack raised an eyebrow. Prince? In there town? Okay, maybe he should’ve read the paper this morning. He bit the inside of his cheek. “No…”

Katherine gave him a “are you serious” sort of look. She let out a sigh. “Of course you didn’t. You doodled all over it again, didn’t you?”

Jack smiled. “Maybe.”

She smiled and rolled her eyes. “Okay so, Prince David of Maldonia is visiting New Orleans. He just arrived today, and guess what.”

He smiled. Katherine has always had a thing for fairytales and princes and princess, and it was something that she carried even into adulthood. Sure, she had always known that she’d probably never meet a prince. And as she grew older, she became a bit more grounded in reality. _But_ , that never stopped her from dreaming. Turns out all that dreaming was going to pay off.

Without waiting for an answer, she continued. “My father, here invited him to our ball tonight!” She grinned widely. “It’s so amazing, isn’t it? Oh! And guess what else! Tell him, dad!”

Pulitzer cleared his throat “Well, I invited him to stay over at our house for as long as he’s in town. No big deal,” he said with a waved of his hand.

“Oh, that’s pretty cool,” Jack said.

“It is!” Katherine exclaimed, bouncing slightly. “Look! He’s cute, isn’t he?” She gave him a knowing look as she slid the newspaper across the table.

He smiled nervously. He looked down at the black and white picture on the front page. Jack had to admit, he was a looker. As princes were usually depicted in stories, he looked tall with a bright smile and a pretty face.

Jack just shrugged though. He might’ve been a pretty boy, but Jack doubted someone of his status would give someone like Jack the time of day.

“He’s alright,” Jack replied.

“Oh, and we haven’t even gotten to the best part!” Katherine said. She stood up and walked over to her best friend. She took his hands in hers. “So, my dad and I want to pay _you_ to cater for the ball tonight! You know, because you’re such an amazing cook! You’re beignets are just fantastic!” She smiled more excitedly.

Jack tensed up. “Wait, really?”

“Yeah! Here!” She went over to her dad and asked him for something. He rolled his eyes and handed Katherine a wad of cash. Katherine went back over to the other and handed it to him. “Would this be enough?”

Jack’s hands shook as he took the money. “This… this should be more than enough, Kathy!” He grinned widely. The two embraced tightly. Jack hugged her so tightly, he picked her up and spun her around. “This is it, Kath! With all this, I can finally get my restaurant! Thank you so much!”

She kissed his cheek. “It’s no problem really. See you tonight?”

“Of course!”

She bounced on the balls of her feet. “Great! Come on, dad! We have to get ready for tonight!”

He stood up. “Yes, dear. Come along, Katherine.”

“Bye, Jacks.”

“Bye, Kath.”

Jack grinned wider than ever. He rolled up the money and stuck it in his pocket. He walked over to get more orders for customers.

“Geez, what was that about, Kelly. Got engaged or somethin’?” Morris asked with a small, cocky smirk.

“Actually, even better. You know how you’re always tellin’ me I’d never save up enough for my own restaurant?”

“Mm-hm.”

“Looks like you were wrong.” Jack tried to hold back a cocky smile.

“Really? Did ya?” Morris asked sarcastically. ”I’d like to see that.”

Jack pulled the money from his pocket and waved it in front of his co-worker. “Read it and weep, sir.”

He tried to hold back a laugh when he saw the smugness disappear from Morris’s face. That might’ve made his day more than actually having gotten the money.  
  


As Jack let himself forget about the whole prince thing in favor of his dream being right in his reach, a dark figure had overheard the whole conversation. An older man, watched as the father and daughter left.   
  


A new prince in town? Seemed like a perfect opportunity. The only thing was he might need a bit of help. A bit of help from his friends on the other side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed this chapter! This one was fun to write! Next chapter is more Specs and Jack bonding time!


	3. Almost There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Specs being a good brother because we stan Specs in this household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Specs is slowly becoming one of my favorite characters to write. I love him and Jack’s interactions so much! Sorry this chapter’s so short, I wanted to put it out already. I’m really getting into it! Hope y’all enjoy this chapter!

Jack took a step back.

His eyes scanned the old, rundown building. His eyes gleamed with excitement as he stood there staring at the structure.

He turned his head slightly without taking his eyes off the building. “So, that should cover it, right Mr. Snyder?”

“Yes, sir,” the other said. An older man, with pale skin, a head full of gray hair, and a permanent annoyed expression crossed his arms. “After years of pestering me, I’m glad to say I can finally get you out of my hair.” His tone seemed genuinely relieved to be done with Jack.

“Gee, thanks…” Jack finally pried his from his future restaurant. “So, I just gotta full out the papers, right?”

“Yup,” Mr. Snyder replied. “I’ll have the papers ready first thing after Mardi Gras.” He straightened up and began walking toward his car.

Jack took a step toward him. “How ‘bout I do you one better, and we can sign the paperwork when I see ya at the Pulitzer’s masquerade ball tonight?”

The man huffed. He turned with a fake smile. “I suppose we can get that done. Get it done quicker. See you tonight, Mr. Kelly.”

“You too, Mr. Snyder.” He held out his hand, but Snyder ignored it and turned back toward his car.

As he watched the man drive away, he dropped his polite smile immediately and sighed. When he knew Snyder couldn’t see him anymore, he subtly stuck out a rude hand gesture in his direction.

Man, he hated that guy. Rude, a jerk, always in a bad mood. Jack was glad he didn’t have to deal with him anymore after officially buying this place. At least, he’d never have to see him after tonight.

“Hey! You got some nerve flipping the bird like that in public!” A voice said with a playful laugh.

Jack smirked as he turned to face his brother. “Well, about time you show up!”

Specs took his hands out of his pockets and extended his arms for a hug. Jack ran to him and embraced him tightly. After a short while, they separated.

“Where ya been? I didn’t see you home this morning?”

Specs scratched the back of his neck. “I had to go in early for work. Sorry, I know I usually make the coffee in morning, but meh. We managed to get through the day.”

“Ain’t that right? And the day’s not over yet, for me anyway, I’m goin’ to that party Kath’s having tonight. How about you?”

Specs shook his head. “I’m kind of tired. Shouldn’t stop you from having a good time though. You go on without me.”

“Oh no, I’m going to be workin’ actually. Kath and her dad paid me to cater. That’s how I got all this money to finally buy this place!” Jack gestured to the rundown building.

“Speaking of, open those doors up! Come on, let’s take a look inside the place!” Specs pat his brother in the back and tilted his head toward the doors.

Jack grinned as he threw open the doors and waltzed into the place as if he already knew his way around. He breathed in as he took in the dusty air and peeling, old wallpaper.

“So what do you think of the place? Doesn’t it just take make you speechless?” Jack smiled proudly.

Specs looked around unsurely. He stepped inside observing all the holes in the ceiling and shattered windows. “Uh… yeah… that’s definitely one way to put it.”

He touched an old curtain, which released dust into the air. He coughed and swatted the air. Yup, this place could definitely render anyone speechless, depending on which way your looking at it.

“Okay, so here’s what I’m thinking,” Jack said. “Over here,” he gestured to an open space, “I’m thinking a stage where we can get a jazz band to perform. I can paint a few backgrounds, I think. Really liven the mood, get me?”

He zoomed over to another area. “And here we can put the kitchen. A huge one!”

He spun to the middle of the room. “And here we’ll have the dining area! With a huge chandelier hanging up there! What do you think?” He bounced on the balls of his feet excitedly.

Specs saw the spark of happiness in his little brother’s eyes. He smiled too. His joy was just that contagious. And after watching him work hard day in and day out for years, it was great to see this all finally paying off. “I think it’s great! Ma would be so proud of you…” He looked down.

Jack walked over to his brother. He put an arm around the taller boy. “Yeah… I wish she were here to see it. This was here idea in the first place. I’m here because of her.”

“Mm-hm…” Specs straightened up. “If I’m proud of you, imagine Ma. She’d be crying tears of joy.”

“I know…” Jack trailed off.

He removed his arm from his brother and walked over to what looked to be a small wooden table covered with a sheet. He removed it, releasing more dust into the air. He dusted the sheet and straightened it. He put it back on the table. It looked a little better. He pulled up two stools and gestured for Specs to join him.

Specs sat next to him. “I’m not lying, you know. I’ve never felt so proud in my life.” He smiled.

Jack ran his hand through his hair. “Thanks, Micheal. This really took some work, and Ma was right. In the end, it payed off. I’m almost there. I just have to sign those papers tonight, and boom! This place’ll officially be mine.”

“Then what? You gonna hire people to work on this place? Because I didn’t want to say anything, but it’s kind of…” As if on cue, a wooden beam fell right next to them. “…broken.”

Jack shrugged. “Nah, I can do it.”

“All by yourself?”

“Would you help me?”

“Yeah, ‘course I will. I don’t doubt Katherine will pitch in too. But, you know it wouldn’t hurt if we had someone else helping.” He smirked. “You know, someone like-”

“Nope!” Jack shut him down immediately. He waved his hands. “No! Nope! You’ve been trying to set me up with that Mush kid for weeks! It ain’t gonna work.”

“Oh come on, Jackie! Mush is definitely your type! Plus, I got word he might like guys too.”

“No way! No! I am not going out with someone I hardly know!” Jack crosses his arms like a little kid.

Specs took his hand. “Oh, come on, when you were a teenager, you were a massive flirt. All the guys and gals wanted you. Hell, you somehow even got Katherine to go out with you! What happened to that?”

Jack tapped the table with his free hand. He bit the inside of his cheek and shrugged. “I grew out of it, I guess.”

“Well, I don’t believe that. You gotta lighten up. All you ever do is work these days!”

“I mean, it payed off.”

Specs nodded. “Okay, I’ll give you that. It did, but when are you gonna meet someone and settle down.”

“After all this. Okay. I promise. I’ll take a break, and maybe look for someone. Okay?”

Specs tilted his head. “Hey, a maybe is good enough for me.” He looked around. “In the meantime though, you wanna maybe tidy up a bit in here? Get a head start? It’s really dusty in here.”

Jack was already standing up. “Sounds like a plan to me!”

The two of them spent a while cleaning the place up. Taking down a few cobwebs, dusting off some areas, and some sweeping too.

This was it. It was all coming together. He had the money, he had the place, and he knew exactly what he was going to do with the place. All his dreams were right in his grasp. All he had to do now was meet with Snyder and sign those papers. He was almost there.

After an hour or two, Specs finally suggested they head home, so Hack could prepare for tonight. They walked out of the building, laughing and talking. Well, Specs let Jack do most of the talking.

Jack was just so giddy and energetic that Specs let him rant to him all the way home.

Tonight was the night. Tonight was when Jack’s dreams would became a reality.

Nothing could possibly ruin this for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, baby bois. Expect to finally meet Davey next chapter! I can’t wait for that! Hope you guys like this enjoyed this one! Take it easy guys gals and non-binary pals! See ya next chapter :D


	4. Friends on the Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to our prince and a bit of a start to our conflict :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really glad a lot of you are enjoying this so far!! Thanks for all the comments and kudos :D  
> So, here’s another chapter because I was excited to write this one! I was just gonna excited to finally add Davey into the story!! Anyway, enjoy!

“And you won’t run off like last time, right?”

“Yes, yes of course. I promise I won’t wander too far. We’ve been over this five time since we left.”

The man who was around his mid thirties had a tired expression and bags under his eyes that made him look older than he actually was. He sighed and rubbed his temples. “No, David. You have to promise this time will be different. This isn’t Maldonia. This is real life. Not some- some palace like back home! You have to stay close, got it?”

The prince gave him a look like a child being scolded by his parents. “Yes, sir. Come on, Oscar. When have I ever gotten lost?”

The pale man rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Too many times to count, your highness. Too many times to count… Sire, you-” He noticed how the younger man wasn’t even looking at him. “Prince David, are you even listening?”

David blinked. “Huh? Yes! Yes, I heard you! Don’t go off! I understand, sir.” His leg bounced. “Thank you for worrying, but I’ll be fine Oscar.”

It was less David that Oscar worried about and more about the punishment he’d get if anything happens the to prince. But sometimes it was hard to handle the kid.

He hardly sat still and let alone listened when being spoken to directly. That was a problem when they traveled. Yes, Oscar knew the prince was smart. Book smart. But when it came to street smarts or anything have to do with life outside the palace, he wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed. It didn’t help mixed with the previously stated issues.

“Look, we’re here,” David said.

“Now, remember what I said?” Oscar asked.

“Yes. And, we’ll make sure to keep things low-key. That way we don’t have to deal with the crowds.”

“As you wish, your highness.”

To try to blend in with the crowds, David had ditched his usual prince getup in favor of something a bit more casual. Of course, he did enjoy the attention every once and a while of the media and the crowds, but due to… unfortunate circumstances, he had to keep things on the down low.

Thankfully, a nice family had allowed to let them stay rent free at their house. From what David had been told, it was located in a nice neighborhood with huge gates. The perfect place to stay away from the crowds.

He rolled his shoulders back as they pulled up to New Orleans.

This was going to be an exciting experience! It had been a while since David was allowed to leave home, let alone be left on his own.

“Come along, sire, we need to get to the Pulitzer estate soon,” Oscar called as he picked up their bags.

Well, he was mostly alone. Couldn’t leave home without someone to “watch over him”, as his mother had said. And since he had known Oscar his whole life, they had told him to accompany David.

“I’m coming,” David responded.

“Remember-”

David rolled his eyes and waved a dismissive hand. “Yes, yes, I remember most of what you told me.”

“ _Most_ of what I told you?” Oscar sounded irritated. “Prince-”

“Look! We’re here!” David hurried away before he could get another lecture. He stared out into the unknown town. “Isn’t it gorgeous, Oscar? It’s so different than where we come from.”

Oscar walked up behind him, bags in hand, and stared off the side of the ship. “Yeah, I suppose it is beautiful. In a different kind of way…”

When they set foot on land, a small crowd of people, the majority being young ladies and reporters, were gathered around to greet the newcomer.

David smiled as he tried to work his way through the crowd, Oscar following close behind. A few young women had made their way to him to greet him. David politely greeted them. He knew he had that effect on women. Even at the slightest touch women would swoon for him.

He might’ve been at that age to be looking for someone to be his princess, but he was yet to find a woman that caught his eye in that manner. Maybe he was being too picky. This trip could be his chance to possibly find a beauty who caught his eye.

Before he could say anything though, Oscar pulled him away from the crowd and into a quieter area to avert the public eye.

“Okay, let’s head to the Pulitzer’s mansion. We’ll be able to rest there.”

David was still slightly out of it from being thrown into a crowd like that, but he nodded and followed the other.

Oscar checked his watch and continued walking. “Now, the Pulitzers are across town. If we get there in time, we’ll be able to settle in and get to know the family. They’re having a masquerade ball tonight, so we might have time to sightsee before that. How does that sound, your highness?”

No response.

He turned. “Prince David?”

The young man had disappeared. He groaned. “Can’t take my eyes off him for two seconds,” he muttered.

He turned and went after the prince.

Meanwhile, David walked aimlessly seeing the sights of the small town. It wasn’t anything too big or grand, but the place seemed so lively. It was a nice change of pace from back home.

Music poured through the windows of every other building, performers danced around the streets, sweet smells filled the air. It was all amazing!

He was so distracted by the new atmosphere that he accidentally bumped into someone. He immediately paused to check if all was good. Luckily, the man didn’t fall, and the dishes he was holding remained balanced.

David shrugged. No harm done thankfully. 

“Hey! Watch it!” The man called out, seemingly annoyed.

“Sorry about that sir,” he replied. “Lighten up though, at least everything’s still intact.” He turned to leave, not giving the angry man a second glance.

Hm, how rude. A guy like that could certainly learn to lighten up a bit.

He gave the interaction no more thought as his attention was once again grabbed the sound of jazz music being played elsewhere.

He turned a corner and noticed a few street musicians playing music. He walked up to the rest of the crowd to listen in on the music.

People were dancing and tapping their feet to the rhythm. He tapped his foot along with the beat.

Now this, this was the kind of music he could get into. Fast, loose, catchy. It was fun!

A young woman was tapping her foot to the beat, smiling and having a good time. David extended a hand. “Care to dance?”

The young woman smiled delightedly and took his hand.

-

“Excuse me. Pardon.” Oscar made his way around a few people.

Oh geez, he’d be in huge trouble if he lost the prince. And they were supposed to be at the Pulitzer’s mansion in less than an hour! He muttered a curse under his breath.

He heard music playing nearby.

He figured if there was music or anything that might’ve been slightly interesting, then that’s where he’d find him. He made his way over to the source of the music.

And of course, his instincts were correct! There he was!

Oscar moves through the crowd until he made it to prince. “David! What are you doing? We need to-”

“Oscar!” He spun away the girl he was dancing with. “Oscar, isn’t this is amazing! Listen to it! It’s jazz music! It was born here! Isn’t that amazing!”

“I guess it is, but we really need to get go-”

“Come on, dance with me Oscar!”

Before he could respond, David pulled him away and spun him around in his arms.

Oscar lost his balance and fell down, banging his head against a wall. He rubbed his head and groaned in pain.

David knelt next to him. “Oh my god, are you okay? I’m so sorry! I thought…” He trailed off as a shadow looked over them. Him and Oscar shared a look.

“Good evening gentlemen,” a gruff voice said.

The two of them looked up to see a man who looked much older than both of them. He wore a dark suit, a purple shirt underneath a coat. He bowed and tipped his hat. “A pleasure gents.” He pulled out a card from his pocket and handed it David.

David looked down at the card and read it out loud. “Dr. Weasel-”

“Wisel actually.” He put an arm around the prince’s back and led him down the street.

Oscar noticed this and immediately stood up. “David-”

But he was too busy reading the small card handed to him. The older man smiled. “You see, I do voodoo and all that jazz. I can make dreams come true, read your future, you name it young man.”

“Achidanza… isn’t that something?”

“Mhm. And by just reading your palm, I can see- don’t tell me… you’re a prince, aren’t you? From Maldonia?”

“That’s right,” David responded slightly impressed. He still knew a trick when he saw one though. His name and picture were in the parapet this morning, and this man had obviously read it.

None of this magic voodoo stuff was real. David was naïve, not dumb. He knew magic wasn’t real. But still, a real life conman. David was intrigued.

“David,” Oscar called out. “David, step away from that man!”

He looked up from the card he had been admiring and realized they weren’t out on the streets anymore. He had been led down a dark, abandoned alleyway. Oscar was trailing behind them.

Oscar pulled his arm away from the strange man. “Sire please,” he was whispering and glancing at the man. “We need to get out of here before anything bad happens. I know how this works. He’s going to mug us.”

“You think so?” David asked in the same hushed tone.

“Gentlemen please,” Dr. Wisel said, stepping between them. “If I wanted to hurt you, I would’ve done so already. I’m merely a poor street performer, and you two fine young men come all the way from a foreign land. Let me entertain you at least. It’s merely parlor tricks.”

David and Oscar exchanged a glance. They were silent for a moment before David finally spoke up.

“I suppose a few minutes wouldn’t be too bad, right Oscar?”

Oscar rolled his eyes and checked his watch. He grunted. “Okay, fine. Five minutes. In and out, but that’s it!”

Wisel smiled, a sort of gleam in his eyes. “Five minutes is all I need.”

He made his way over to a door and held it open for the two.A burst of wind escaped and sent a shiver up David’s spine. It may have just been him, but he heard whispers fill his ears as well. Maybe he was just getting too freaked out. It was just a parlor trick. It wasn’t real.

David sent one last look at Oscar before entering the room. Oscar went in behind him. He put a hand on David’s shoulder.

Suddenly, the door shut and the room went dark. They both jumped and wrapped their arms around each other from the sudden scare.

There was a snap and suddenly a loom light appeared over a table by wall. Wisel was already sitting at the table, his shadow looming behind him. He held a deck of card and was shuffling them around. “Please,” he said, “take a seat, your majesty and… other.”

Oscar rolled his eyes, but followed the prince and took a seat next to him.

“Now,” Wisel began, “this is how it’s going to work. I need you two to each take three cards. One o represent the past, one for the future, and one for the present time. Simple enough.” He held out the deck.

David hesitantly took three and gave Oscar a look to do the same. Oscar imitated David’s actions.

Wisel took the rest of the deck and cast it off to the side. “Now, place your cards facing downward right in front of you, and let me handle rest.”

The two did as they were told.

“First, let’s start with you. If I may, your highness.” He gestured to the cards.

“Uh, sure,” David said.

He took the three cards and took a look at them. “Now, tell me if I’m right, your royal highness. You come from a wealthy background. Both your mother and father were royal? Twin sister, a few minutes younger than you, and 10, no, 9 year old brother?”

David was slightly more impressed. “Yes, all of that is true.”

“And,” Wisel continued, “currently… I see you were cut off? Your parents practically kicked you out, correct? And now, your broke as dirt, hm?”

David crosses his arms. He looked down. “Well… maybe just a little…”

The older man shuffled the cards. “Not to intrude on your personal life, but have you considered that perhaps to get out of this rut, there’s one easy way out?”

“Which is?”

“If you wanna get rich quick, you gotta marry a little missy who’s got greens. And that shouldn’t be a problem for your highness. You’ve got the advantage of being a charming, charismatic, young prince. And a smart one too.”

David smiled proudly. “Why thank you, sir.”

“And in your future,” Wisel continued, “I can see it. Ah yes… I see a lot of green in your future. Yes, it’s full of it.” He smiled. “Plenty of green, and I can see you hoppin’ around from place to place. You definitely got an… eventful future, son.”

He likes the sound of that. Looks like his parents were wrong about him. He was going to make it after all.

The shadow man turned to Oscar. He looked him up and down unimpressed. “Mhm… and you… the servant, ain’t ya?”

Oscar let out a sigh. “What gave it away?” He asked sarcastically.

“Well, nothing much. The way you get pushed around, left behind. It’s obvious.” Wisel laughed. “I don’t need to waste too much time on you, kid.” He waved a dismissive hand. “You’ve just been pushed around your whole life, and even now you still let it happen. Always lookin’ out for others while no one looks out for you.” He nodded toward the prince who had, once again, gotten distracted by something else.

Oscar bit the inside of his cheek. He looked down and nodded.

“Hey,” Wisel leaned forward. “It’s okay. Because have in your future… the people who have always looked down on ya, are finally going to get what’s coming to them. And you’re going to be exactly who you’ve always wanted to be. You’re going finally get your time to shine while other…” Another quick glance at the prince. “… well, they’re gonna wish they hadn’t ignored you.”

Oscar looked up. He wasn’t sure what the man was going on about, but he liked it. He wanted this. He wanted it more than anything.

“Now,” Wisel suddenly raised his voice, earning David’s attention again. “What if I told you two that I… can make these futures a reality?”

“I don’t buy it,” David said with a small laugh. “What could you possibly do to make our dreams a reality? Do your little magic trick?” He waved a hand. “Are you going to look into your crystal ball or whatever?”

Wisel gave Oscar one last look. He smiled. “I have a few friends who can pull a few strings. No crystal ball needed, your royal highness.” He stood up and stood between the two. “But… I need to know we have a deal.”

He held a hand out to each of them. “Shake on it, and we have a deal. Let me warn you though. There are a few… conditions, you could say, I have.”

Oscar gave David a glance. He reached up and shook the old mans hand. “I think it’ll be worth it.”

David laughed. When he noticed that the two older men weren’t laughing too, he went quiet. “Wait… you’re serious?”

“Well, if you want, his highness can take an alternate route to earn his money back.”

“Which is?”

“You could do what us simple folk do: get a job.”

David shivered at the thought. A job? Too much work. He didn’t think he could handle that.

David noticed how both men had their eyes on him, Wisel’s hand still extended toward him. He sighed.

Hesitantly, David shook his hand.

“Gentlemen…” Wisel’s smile stretched out into a wide grin. “A pleasure doing business with you.” He snapped his fingers.

Everything went dark.

David blinked to try to adjust his eyes to the darkness. He something moving across his ankles and tried to kick it away, but his feet were stuck.

“Wisel?”

He felt something rough wrap around his arms. He tried to move them, but he was stuck. His mind went a million miles an hour. He began panicking.

“Oscar! Wisel!”

He struggled to move.

A bright light flashed in front of him. He closed his eyes and blinked again to readjust.

He looked next to him and saw Oscar looking at him in fear. David heard a hissing coming right next to his ear and turned around.

He would’ve jumped up if he could. He would’ve screamed, but his voice was stuck in his throat. Especially when he noticed that was what was keeping him down. The long green snake hissed in his ear.

David felt himself shaking.

Wisel walked in front of them and reached into the pool of light. When his hand came out, he was holding a small charm that looked like some sort of mask.

“Don’t worry, your highness. You’ll only feel a pinch,” he said with a smirk.

He walked over and took David’s hand. He grabbed his hand tightly, squeezing it so David could feel it go numb. Then, a sharp pain shot through his finger and traveled up his arm, spreading to the rest of his body.

David grunted in pain.

His eyelids started feeling heavy. He tried keeping his eyes open, but everything was going dark.

“O…Oscar…” He muttered. His voice sounded muffled to his ears. He looked over and noticed Oscar looking at him with a look of horror.

“Please, help me…” The room spun. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears.

Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore.His eyelids grew too heavy and he gave into the pain.

Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the message that Davey had ADHD came through because I projected a lot onto him this chapter.  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had fun writing Davey and Oscar! See you next time guys, gals, and non-binary pals!


	5. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which nothing goes as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, it’s time for some angst. Also Katherine being a good friend because I lover her.

“Oh come on, it’s a good costume!”

Katherine covered her smile. “No… it really isn’t. You didn’t have anything better?”

Jack adjusted his flat cap and leaned against the clothes table. “Nah. These were just a few clothes I found in Specs’s closet.”

Katherine chuckled. “And your supposed to be what again?”

“An old timey newsboy, ya know?” He waved a dismissive hand. “Whatever, it’s what I could afford.”

Katherine shrugged. “Whatever you say. You know, I’ve got an extra prince costume from last year. If you want to use it?”

“Nah, I’m fine. I don’t wanna dress up to fancy,” Jack replies as he stood up straight and straightened his gray vest. “‘Sides, I think this is a good look for me. What do you think?”

Katherine smiled. “Yeah, it’s cute, I guess. I mean, not as cute as mine though.” She spun around, allowing her long pink dress to twirl.

She was wearing a pink dress that was pretty simple with a bow tied around her waist. It wasn’t anything too extravagant, but it was pretty. It was the kind of dress that had the its sleeves hanging low, right under the shoulders. Along with that, she had a white tiara atop her head to tie the whole costume together.

Jack laughed. “No one will ever have cuter costumes than you, Princess.” He looked around at all the other guests.

Everyone was in such fancy costumes. From animals to royalty, everyone had such nice getups. Jack knew he must’ve looked way underdressed to everyone else, but it was the best he could considering he was poor and waited until the last second to get a costume.

He knew he’d never be able to fit in with these high class type of people. Didn’t matter to him though. He was just glad he could be here with his best friend.

He tapped his fingers on the table. “Hey, Kathy, when’d you say Mr. Prince Charming was gonna be here? It’s gettin’ to be late.”

Katherine looked out into the crowd of partygoers. “I don’t know… he was supposed to be here hours ago.” She looked worried. “You don’t think something happened to him, do you?”

Jack thought for a second. He shrugged. “Coulda been mugged. Or worse, he could be dead.”

Katherine punched his arm playfully. “Stop! You’re it funny!”

Jack held his hands up defensively. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. That was a bad joke. A real bad joke.” He sighed. “Look, I’m still here to work, so that’s what I’m gonna be doin’. Try to take your mind off this whole thing. Prince Charming’s bound to show up sooner or later. Go have fun! It’s your party.”

Katherine bit her bottom lip. “I don’t know…”

He came up behind her and gently pushed her along. “There’s nothing to worry about. Okay, trust me. I’ll be fine on my own here.”

Katherine gave him one last look. “Okay… but just to be on the safe side, I’m going to wish on that evening star one last time.”

“You do that.” Jack waved her goodbye as he remained at his station. He crossed his arms and sighed.

That girl sure was something. Something special.

Jack drummed his fingers on the table. Man, if he wasn’t in such a great mood from earlier, he’d be bored out of his mind. His brain had enough serotonin to last him a lifetime.

He was still in a slight shock about the whole thing.

After so many years of hard work and saving up tips from his minimum wage jobs, he was finally going to do it. He was getting his restaurant. And once Snyder arrived to let him sign those papers, he was in the clear.

He felt a slight tug on the table cloth. He looked over to see a cute little dog trying to climb onto the table. He laughed and scratched the dogs ear. “Hey there, Stella. What’s the matter girl?”

The dog made a small whimpering noise and gave Jack those puppy dog eyes he couldn’t resist. This dog always begged him for food when he came over to the Pulitzer’s house.

He chuckled. “Fine. Just one though, okay girl.” He grabbed a small beignet from a nearby plate and tossed it for the small dog.

“Hope I’m not interrupting anything important, Mr. Kelly.”

Jack straightened up at the voice. “Snyder, nice to see ya.” He put on a smile and turned to face him. “I’ve been waiting for you to show. Want one? Made ‘em myself.” He slid a plate of beignets over to the older man.

Snyder picked one up. “Thank you very much.”

“Anytime. Gonna be the house specialty once I sign those papers you brought.”

Snyder’s lip twitched. “You see, son, about that… you’ve been outbid.”

Jack blinked. Then, he laughed. “Good joke, Snyder. You really had me for a sec!”

“This is no joke, Kelly. You see, someone came to me early today and offered the full payment up front.” He looked like he was trying not to smile.

Jack stopped and looked at him. It was as though someone had just slapped him clear across the face. His hands shook. “I-”

“Apologies, Mr. Kelly, but unless you can earn enough money by Wednesday, you can kiss that place goodbye.” He tipped his hat to him. “Have a nice rest of you evening.”

Jack went around and blocked his path. His whole body was shaking at this point. Ringing filled his ears. He stuck his index finger right in the man’s face.

“Do you even know how _long_ it took me to save up that much money? You can’t just do this!” Jack exclaimed.

Snyder lowered the other’s hand and pat it gently. “Actually, I can do this. And maybe this isn’t too much of a bad thing for you. You see a young man with your… background isn’t fit to be in charge of a big business like that. You’re better off where you are in life.” He pushed past Jack. “Now, as I said, have a good evening.”

He turned and walked away.

Jack balled his hands into fists. He tried grabbing onto the older man to get him to stop.

He couldn’t just do that to him! It wasn’t fair! He had everything right in his grasp, only for it to be snatched away from him!

Jack couldn’t let that happen.

He must’ve misstepped or something though because his grip automatically loosened and he felt himself fall backwards. He felt himself fall and grabbed onto the first thing he could, which was unfortunately was the table cloth. He felt his head hit the back of his head hit the edge of the table.

He looked heard frantic footsteps coming toward him.

“Jacks! Oh my god, Jack are you okay?” Katherine knelt down next to him and wiped all the crumbs and sugar that had fallen on his clothes.

Jack rubbed the back of his head. “I’m fine,” he muttered.

“What happened? Goodness, you’re a mess.” She stood up and held out a hand for Jack to take.

He took it and stood up. He wiped his pants. “It’s alright, Kath. I guess this is just a sign it’s time for me to be heading home.”

Katherine put her hands on his shoulders. “No way! Look, let’s get you all cleaned up. Then, you can tell me exactly what happened. Come on.”

“But-”

She didn’t take no for an answer because before he knew it, he was inside we house.

Katherine pulled Jack along to her room and looked through her closet. She moved a few dresses out of the way.

“It should be here, somewhere… Aha! Here!” She took out a small box and handed it to Jack. “I want you to go to the restroom, and get yourself all cleaned up. Then, you can change into this.”

“Katherine, I really don’t-”

“Just do it.”

It didn’t take Jack too long to wash the syrup out of his hair. He held up a cloth with cold water to the back of his head to stop the aching.

By this time, his anger and shock had melted into a sort of sorrow.

He couldn’t believe it. He didn’t want to believe it.

Everything he spent years working toward… was gone. It was right there. Right there! And then some fat old rich man had to steal it from him. It wasn’t fair.

He sighed as he changed into the costume Katherine gave him to change into. It was a nice thought, but Jack didn’t really feel like going back out there. Not after what happened. He figured he’d wait in Katherine’s room until everyone left.

He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. His newsboy costume had been replaced by an elegant prince costume.

It was a light blue tunic with a golden sash draped over it. It had matching pants and black shoes with a buts of gold along the tips. He also wore sort of coat over it that matched the tunic.

It was nice. Really nice actually. But Jack didn’t think it looked to good on him. He wasn’t fit for this kind of lifestyle with clothes as silky and soft as these. Like he could ever be even slightly close to being a prince. What a thought. It almost cheered him up a bit.

He opened the door and made his way to Katherine’s room, where she was sitting by the dresser and fixing her hair.

She turned when he entered the room.

“Oh, Jack…” She got up and picked up a crown that was on the dresser next to her. “You look lovely. But a prince needs his crown, right?”

She reached up and placed it on his head, adjusting it slightly. She smiled softly.

“You look so handsome. I’d almost think you were the real deal.”

Jack gave a small smile. “Doubt it.”

She sat on the bed and he patted the spot next to her. Jack sat next to her and let his head lean against her shoulder. Katherine put an arm around him and rubbed his back gently.

“So what happened back there?” Katherine spoke softly. “Something really bad must’ve happened to make you lie your col like that.”

Jack sighed. “Nothin’. You wouldn’t want to hear about it.”

“You know I would.”

Jack sat up again. He shook his head. “Look, I don’t really feel like talking about it right now. It ain’t your problem to deal with.”

“Jack, I-”

Jack stood up. “Look, I… I don’t feel like talking about it right now. I’m just I’m tired right now.”

“Jack Kelly,” Katherine stood up and stood in front of him, “Don’t you dare pull that card on me. I’m not leaving until I can get at least a smile on your face. Come on, talk to me.”

Jack rubbed his arm. “I just want to be alone right now, okay? I gotta clear my head. Just… can I stay here a while? I’ll go back down when I’m ready, okay?”

Katherine cupped his face gently. “Okay… take all the time you need, Jacks. I’ll be waiting for you though.”

Jack put a hand on hers. “Okay. Don’t worry about me though. I’ll be fine.”

She removed her hand and kissed his cheek. “Okay. Love you.”

“Love you too, Princess.”

Katherine closed the door gently behind her as she left Jack alone.

She walked slowly down the where the ball was taking place. She walked down the stairs, still worried about how she left things with her best friend.

When she came back to the ball, she was immediately met by another one of her friends.

“Kath,” her friend, Darcy Reid, said, “where have you been?”

“Oh, just helping Jack with something. Don’t worry about it,” she replied with a smile.

He nodded. “Oh, okay. I saw what happened. I hope he’s doing well.”

“Well, he’s cleaned up now at least.”

“Oh! Katherine, come. Someone’s been waiting to meet you!”

Katherine raised an eyebrow. “Really? Who?”

Darcy held out his arm for her to take with a smile. “I think you’ll be really happy to see who it is. Come on!”

Katherine held onto his arm as he led her across the dance floor. She noticed an unfamiliar man speaking with her father. Her father noticed and smiled.

“And here she is,” her father said. “Here’s my little girl. Katherine, I’d like you to meet David.”

The man turned around to reveal a familiar face she had seen in the paper just that morning.

He was even more handsome in person. Tall, a beautiful dark olive skin tone, curly dark hair that looked soft. His eyes shined a dark brownish color. He was wearing what you’d except a prince to wear. A white tunic with a red sash and golden shoulder ornaments with matching white trousers as well.

He smiled. “Katherine, correct?”

Katherine took her arm from Darcy’s and nodded. She was speechless.

The prince took her hand. “David. David Jacobs of Maldonia. It’s a pleasure, dear. You’re father’s told me so much about you.” He placed a gentle kiss on her hand.

She opened her mouth to speak but closed it when no words came out.

“Would you care to dance, my lady?” He held out a hand.

Katherine nodded and took the prince’s hand in hers. The young man led her to the dance floor and put a hand on her waist and took her other hand in his.

The next song that played was a slow one and allowed them to dance in a manner where their bodies were close together.

Katherine couldn’t help but smile.

In the back of her mind though, she couldn’t help but worry about her best friend who was locked away in her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, so I promise next chapter is when Jack and Davey officially meet, and it’s going to go just as you’d expect... pretty badly.  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals! See you next chapter!


	6. Frog Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack meets Prince David... just not under the circumstances he thought he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah boi! We getting into the main plot! I hope y’all enjoy this chapter!

Jack hugged his knees to his chest.

He had zoned out a while ago. His head hurt from trying to process everything.

Now, the events of tonight just seemed like a bad dream. One that was so surreal and so unbelievable.

Jack spent years hoping for the day he’d be able to finally get his restaurant. He wasted his teen years and working himself to the bone, waiting tables, cleaning floors, dealing with angry customers. His young adult years spent worked down to the bone, juggling two jobs, day and night, and barely getting a wink of sleep. All that… meant nothing apparently.

Maybe he hadn’t done enough. Maybe he just had to work harder.

After all, he still had three days to somehow make the money and get back his restaurant. He could maybe ask Katherine to loan him some money?

No, no, he couldn’t do that. He didn’t want to ask for that kind of favor from her. Besides, it would go against his belief of hard work getting him what he wanted.

God, this sucked!

He stretched his legs out and stood up from Katherine’s bed. He picked up the crown he had put on the nightstand and walked over to the dresser. He leaned against it, pressing the palms of his hands on the wood.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

He was almost there. Almost. But not quite. And now possibly ever at this point.

Jack could still see it in his head.

People would’ve come from everywhere. Lights pouring through everything window. Jazz music filling the air. It would’ve been great.

He shook his head and walked over to a pair of glass doors that led to a balcony.

He just needed to get some fresh air. That usually made him feel better.

He opened both doors and was met with cool breeze. He walked over to the railing and leaned against it. He took in a deep breath and looked out into the night sky. His hand running over the smooth plastic of the crown he held in his hands.

A glint of light reflected off the surface. He looked down at it, then up to see a star shining brightly in the sky. One that shined brighter than the others in sky.

Jack shook his head.

This had to be the most childish thing he’s done in a while.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” he murmured under his breath.

He closed his eyes and tightened his grip. It always seemed to work for Katherine, so why wouldn’t it for him?

“Please. Please,” he whispered. He silently wished on the evening star. “Please…”

After a moment, he opened his eyes.

He wasn’t sure what he expected. Maybe a flash of light? All his problems to be solved? He had no idea honestly. It was stupid.

He was about to head back in when he heard what sounded like some kind of croak.

He turned to his left to see a long, slender frog perched on the railing only inches from him.

Jack rolled his eyes and scoffed. He looked up at the star. “Very funny,” he murmured.

He glanced back at the amphibian, who was just staring up at him with a sort of blank expression.

Jack turned around and leaned his back against the railing. He laughed to himself. “What now? Guess I gotta kiss ya now?”

“I’m not sure if that was a question or a statement.”

Jack did a double take.

Did…Did that frog just _talk_?

No, no that was impossible. Frogs couldn’t talk. That was a stupid thought.

Jack stared at the small creature for a second longer before deciding it was just in head. He was tired and his head was spinning. That must’ve been it. Of course it didn’t-

“I’m serious. It was hard to tell.”

Jack’s eyes widen. Okay, it talked! It wasn’t just in his head!

Jack immediately jumped away. He threw the crown at the frog. “OH MY GOD!” He screamed as he fell backwards.

He scooted away until he his back was against a bookshelf.

The frog dodged the crown and hopped onto the floor. “Wait! I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you,” it said. “I just-”

Jack grabbed the first things he could reach for and threw them.

Frogs weren’t supposed to talk. Frogs weren’t supposed to talk! What was going on?!

He threw a few books. And stuffed animals. And journals.

“Stop! I’m sorry! I- You have a very strong arm, you know that?” The frog dodged another book.

“Stay away from me!” Jack exclaimed. He had finally come to (most of) his senses and was read to attack. He reach for the first book in his grasp and held it up, ready to swing.

“Wait! Stop! Put the book down! I’m not going to hurt you!” The small creature shielded its face.

Jack took a few steps forward, ready to punt the thing right off the balcony. But before he could, the frog spoke again. This time something that caught Jack’s attention.

“Wait! Wait! My name is Prince David Jacobs! Please don’t hurt me!”

Jack lowered the book slightly. “P-prince? But I didn’t…” He gazed up at the evening star with a look as though he just had a bad prank played on him. He set the book down on the dresser slowly.

“Hold on…” Jack pinches the bridge of his nose. “You’re the prince? The one people have been buzzin’ about all day?”

The frog hopped up onto the a chair then to the dresser. “I guess. If you want to put it like that,” he replied.

This was it, wasn’t it? The reason he hadn’t shown up to the party. He was a frog. Made sense in a way. He couldn’t exactly show up to one of the homes of the richest families in town as some slimy little frog.

“How? How did this happen?” Jack asked. He genuinely couldn’t fathom how something like this could happen. He couldn’t even comprehend what was happening right now.

The prince stood up. “I don’t even know how this happened. One minute I’m a normal human seeing the sights of this town, and the next thing I know, I’m tripping over these.” He lifted his webbed foot for Jack to see.

Jack shivered. “Ew.” Still after so many years, he didn’t like frogs. They just made him want to throw up. So, being this close to a frog for this long had to be a new record for him. He leaned against a nearby wall. He tapped his fingers against the book. “And you don’t know how to get back to your normal self?”

David just rolled his eyes. “You don’t think if I did, I would’ve fixed this by now? Of course not. I’m just as lost as you are…”

“Oh, uh, Jack. The name’s Jack Kelly.”

“Right. Like, I said before: I’m just as lost as you are, Jack.”

Jack hummed. His eyes wandered to the book under his fingers. He read the title.

_The Frog Prince_.

Jack raised an eyebrow and opened the storybook up. He flipped the pages until he eventually came to page he was looking for. A stupid idea? Sure. But, he was talking to a talking prince turned into a frog. It didn’t seem too far fetched at the moment.

“Hey, Dave… you think this would work?” He turned the book to face the David and slid it over.

David read the page, his eyes scanning the page slowly as though he was trying to concentrate. “I… I mean, it’s not the most ridiculous thing in the world. It is worth a try.”

“There’s one problem though… There ain’t a princess for miles around,” Jack said crossing his arms. “So, even if this _could_ work, ya don’t got a princess to kiss.”

David’s foot tapped the table. He hummed and looked around. “Well… maybe it could work with you.”

Jack felt his stomach turn. “Huh?”

“Maybe we don’t need a princess,” David explained. “The kiss could just as easily work with a prince, couldn’t it?”

Jack blinked a few times, trying to understand what he was saying. Then, it hit him. “No way! I ain’t kissin’ a frog! Gross!”

David took a few steps closer to him. “Hold on now. You were the one that asked me!”

“I didn’t expect you to answer!”

David just sighed. “Look, I don’t like this idea anymore than you do. I don’t exactly swing that way if you get me. But, I really don’t want to be stuck as a frog the rest of my life.” He bounced his leg and thought for a second. “Maybe… maybe there’s something I could grant you for this favor. You know, I come from a very wealthy family. Perhaps, there’s something I could give you in return… maybe a wish come true?”

Jack stopped.

That’s right… This was a rich prince from across the seas he was talking to. He hated to admit it, but this might be his only chance to get what he wanted. He didn’t like the aspect of asking some guy he barely met for money. It may have gone against what his moral standings. But hey, at least he wouldn’t feel as bad taking the money. After all, he was doing the prince a huge favor.

On the other hand though, it was a frog. He would have to put his lips on that slimy thing if he wanted to actually get the money. It made him sick just thinking about it.

Part of him screamed at him that this was wrong and he shouldn’t do it, but his more selfish side took over.

He bit his bottom lip and swallowed. “Just…one little kiss?”

“Yes, just one,” David said. “That’s all I need.”

Jack sighed. “Okay, fine! I’ll do it!” This had to be the stupidest decision he made tonight. “Ready?”

“As I‘ll ever be.”

He leaned forward and closed his eyes, preparing to kiss the frog. He opened one of his eyes and felt himself gag. He jumped away and turned, putting a hand over his mouth. “Oh god!”

“Oh come on, it can’t be that bad!” David exclaimed.

“Oh yeah? You try bein’ on my end! You try kissing a frog!”

“All I need is this one little thing, okay? Worst case scenario: nothing happens, and you can continue with your life. Best case scenario: I turn back into my princely self, and you get what you want from me. Seem fair?”

Jack nodded. A few moments of disgust wasn’t too much of a sacrifice for his dream to come true. He took in a breath.

“Okay… on the count of three,” Jack said. “1…”

He straightened his shoulders and mentally prepared himself for what was to come.

“2…”

He took in another breath and shut his eyes tightly. And… here he went.

“3!”

He quickly leaned forward and locked lips with the frog prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Here we go y’all!  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals! See ya next chapter!


	7. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Davey’s kiss has unforeseen consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Here we go fellas! Right into the action! This is gonna be a good one!

David opened his eyes.

He looked down at his hands with mild disappointment. He looked at himself in the mirror.

He was still a frog.

A bit disappointed but not surprised.

Of course, he didn’t have his hopes too high. But now that the whole kissing thing was ruled out, he didn’t have too much of a clue what was going to work.

He turned to tell Jack something, but he was gone. He just disappeared. Strange…

David looked around the room worriedly. Where was the young man? He felt the kiss, so he knew Jack didn’t just duck out at the last second.

He climbed to the edge of the dresser and looked down at a pile of clothes. It looked an awful lot like the other’s clothes… oh god, Jack wasn’t _dead_ , was he?

No, no something was moving under the all the cloth.

He felt his heart almost stop at the sight of the young man. “Oh no…”

Looks like worse case scenario was even worse than he thought.

It felt like the world was spinning.

Jack felt a sharp pain shoot through his body. His head hurt. Everything hurt. When he opened his eyes, he was met with a sort of darkness. He was stuck in something, he just wasn’t sure what.

He dug through the soft… fabric? He finally made his way out of it. He groaned.

He looked up to see David looking down at him with a sort of fear. He was still a frog though.

“Looks like it didn’t work…” Jack sat up. He squinted his eyes. “But… how’d I get all the way down here? And why…” He picked up the cloth and noticed the hand that was holding it wasn’t his.

Jack immediately let go. He turned to and found a fallen hand mirror. What stared back at him… wasn’t him though.

A small, dark green frog stared him straight in the eyes. Jack moved his hand to make sure that wasn’t just a picture. No… it copied his movements. It was him.

He was a frog.

He let out a scream and, on instinct, tried to jump back. Unfortunately, now that he was a frog, he sprung upward quicker than he thought and landed on the dresser next to David.

He shakily tried to stand up but almost fell. David grabbed him by the arms to steady him.

Jack took in a few shaky breaths. “Wha- What did you do to me?!”

“Calm down.” David tried calm Jack down.

Jack stared down at his hands in absolute horror. “Look at what you did! I’m all green and slimy and- and-”

“Relax. Relax,” David said, setting a hand on the other’s shoulder. “And it’s not slime. You are just secreting mucus.”

“What?!”

“Yeah. Did you know that frogs actually secrete mucus to-”

Jack didn’t let him finish. He sprung at the prince with his hands outstretched, ready to strangle the living daylights out of him. It did not go as Jack had expected though.

Once again, he jumped quicker and with more force than he expected. He flung him and the prince (who’s neck he managed to grasp) out onto the balcony. They slid across the floor. Jack released the other frog and tried to grab onto something, but there was nothing to hold. They went sliding right off the balcony.

Jack felt himself slam against the cold polished wood of a table. He rubbed the back of his head.

“This is just not my night,” he mumbled angrily.

David landed next to him and was on his feet quickly. He shook his head as if dizzy. “What was that for?” David asked him.

Jack opened his mouth to answer when he was interrupted by the sound of a woman screaming.

Both frogs turned to see a nearby woman pointing at them.

A shadow loomed over the two of them. Jack turned just in time to see a man about smash them with a large platte.

Jack grabbed David’s arm and jumped out of the way. “We gotta get out of here!”

They hopped off the table and were met with more faces of disgust and ridicule.

Jack notice something a fear on David’s face. “Run,” he said quickly.

He didn’t have time to ask questions because he heard a low growl behind them. Jack turned to see the Pulitzer’s dog he had seen earlier.

It was David’s turn to grab him and pull him to safety.

“Don’t just stand there! Run!”

“I can’t run! I’m a frog!”

“Then hop! Hop like you’re life depends on it because it kind of does!”

Jack followed David hurriedly away from the now huge dog.

If not for the sheer shock and confusion, Jack would’ve run the other way to find Katherine. But here he was. Following some frog prince away from what he once considered a small dog.

Everything felt like on out of body experience. Like this had to be some kind of dream or something of the sort.

Then, he noticed Katherine at the other side of the room talking to someone he couldn’t quite make out. He tried to call out to her, but no words came out.

Jack felt his foot get caught on something.

He tripped over, taking David down with him.

Jack looked around quickly and grabbed onto a few nearby balloons.

“Dave, this way!”

David grabbed onto them as well.

Jack tried untying them quickly. He noticed the dog running straight at them. On instinct, he brought his hands up to shield his face. “Wait, Stella, down girl! It’s me Jack!”

David yanked the string from there place, and they began floating upwards.

The dog immediately slid to a stop.

“Jack?” He heard her say.

Jack felt his heart thump against his rib cage. His breathing was shallow. He looked down at David, who’s eyes were darting everywhere in a panic.

His grip was tight, and he was breathing just as shallowly as Jack. He was even shaking a bit.

“You okay?” Jack asked.

David’s eyes snapped upward. He just nodded. “Mm-hm…” He closed his eyes and took in a few deep breaths. “I’m fine.”

“Good… ‘cause I’m freaking out here!” Jack exclaimed. “Did- Did you see that?! That dog just talked to me!”

“If the talking dog is what bothered you, this is going to be a long night.”

Jack stared off below them. Everything being left behind.

Oh god, how was he going to explain this to Katherine? How was he going to explain this to Specs?

He let out a breath.

Well, they’d just have to figure this out when they landed.

-

The prince lookalike stared up in fear.

He excused himself and ran off to a back room. He unlocked the door and headed over to a cabinet in the back of the room. With shaky hands, he opened the cabinet.

An empty jar with its lid sitting next to it were the first things he saw.

“Oh… oh, that’s not good.”

“You let him _go_?”

The man flinched and turned quickly to face the shadow man. “What? N-no, of course I didn’t! I just… the poor kid didn’t look like he could breathe, so I loosen the lid just a little bit… maybe…”

The older man growled. “Well thanks to your little slip up, Oscar, the prince escaped!”

Oscar ran a hand through hair that wasn’t his own. “I-I’m sorry, Mr. Wisel. It was a a mistake.” He took a step back but tripped on something.

When he looked down to see what he tripped over, nothing was there. As he hit the ground, a small trinket slipped off his neck and slid over to the other’s feet.

It wasn’t long before the prince’s features faded.

Oscar’s hair returned to it’s normal matted, brown hair rather than David’s dark curls. His physique went from tall and slender to something shorter and a bit more muscular.

Wisel hurriedly picked up the trinket Oscar dropped. “Careful with that you imbecile!” He examined it. “If you break this, it’s game over. Thankfully, no harm came to it.”

Oscar stood up and dusted himself off. “Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t think he’d get out.” He crosses his arms. “But what harm is he going do? He’s a frog. He can’t get too far.”

Wisel grunted as he ran his hand over the small wooden trinket. “He can’t, but he’s not stupid. He’s going to find a way to turn himself back one way or another. Now, I gotta go asking for another favor from a few friends. They ain’t gonna be happy about it though…” He held out the trinket for Oscar to take.

Oscar took it in his hand and walked up to a mirror. “Don’t worry about it, Wisel. It shouldn’t take too long to get that girl wrapped around my finger.” He combed his hair down. “And once I marry her, this town is going to be ours.”

“That’s right, kid,” Wisel took the trinket back and slid it on the other’s neck.

Oscar transformed back into a perfect replica of the prince.

“All you gotta do is win her affection and marry her. I’ll finally have it all.”

“Huh?” Oscar asked.

“I said _we’ll_ finally have it all.”

Oscar fixes himself up in the mirror. He had nothing to worry about.

After all, it was David. He wasn’t a threat. He was a spoiled prince who couldn’t survive on his own. Best case scenario was that he was eaten alive out there.

He’s been that way for years. What could possibly change his ways now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to say except that this was one was fun :3  
> Take care guys, gals, and non-binary pals! See you next chapter!


	8. Night in the Bayou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two idiots try to survive their first night in the wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter :3 This whole chapter is basically just Jack and Davey arguing.  
> Enjoy!

“Okay, so let me get this straight…”

Jack pinched the bridge of where his human nose would be. “You got yourself turned into a frog because you were out messin’ with the shadow man?”

David nodded. “That about sums it up.”

Jack sighed. “Okay, but… Why?! In what world was that a good idea?!”

“At the time he was very persuasive! Plus, I wasn’t paying attention! That happens sometimes!”

“You know he coulda been luring you to the back of an alleyway to mug you, right? That’s gotta be the stupidest thing ever!” Jack snapped at him.

“Well, I’m sorry! I admit it was stupid, but I didn’t think this would happen!”

Jack just shook his head. He scanned the area to see where they might’ve been. “Serves me right for wishin’ on a stupid star. I shoulda known… the only way to get what you want in life is through hard work.” He stared out into the darkness and fog.

He heard David laugh nervously. “Hard work? Why would a prince have to do that?”

“Huh? Oh, I’m not a prince,” Jack said only half paying attention. “I’m a waiter.”

“A waiter…” David face palmed. “Well, no wonder the kiss didn’t work!”

Jack looked down at him. “What are you talking about? You were the one who wanted to try it!”

“Yes because I thought you were a prince!” He rolled his eyes and scoffed. “A waiter… Are you serious?”

Jack gave him a glare. “It was a _costume_ party. You stupid, spoiled little rich boy.”

David gave him a look, then a small smirk. “I wouldn’t be talking, waiter. Because remember what I said earlier? You see, I am completely broke!”

“What?!”

“Yes, I have nothing! So, ha! Take that!”

Jack’s grip on the ballon strings tightened. He let out something of a growl. “You son of a-”

_Pop!_

He was interrupted by a loud pop that made him almost let go. Jack looked up to see the balloons were caught on a sharp tree branch. Each started popping one by one.

That’s when they started to fall. Everything happened so quickly that before he knew it Jack fell face first into shallow, murky water. He stood up and began coughing up water.

David landed next to him and stood up covered in leaves and dirt. He wiped all the dirt off himself, mumbling something under his breath.

Jack grabbed a piece of stray bark floating in the water and threw it at David’s head. “You! You said you were very wealthy!”

David rubbed the side of his head. “No, if I remember correctly, I said my family was very wealthy,” he corrected. “I am completely and utterly broke.”

“So, what? If the kiss had worked, you were just gonna get off scot-free and leave me with nothin’!” Jack exclaimed as he picked up a rock and threw it at him.

David dodged that one. “Well, not exactly.” He walked up to Jack and brought the other frog’s hand down that was holding another rock. “You see, I fully intended to pay you back?”

“How?”

“See, I-”

There was a loud thud behind them. They looked up to see a giant egret had perched itself on log next to them.

Jack held out his arm to keep David back. He slowly backed them up.

The bird let out a loud screech.

Jack turned and tried to get out of there as fast as possible. David was right behind him.

They hopped, dodging trees and branches along the way. Jack found a small opening under a root. He pulled the prince along with him and dove under the tight space.

The bird tried to go in after them, but its beak in the small hole.

Jack let out a sigh. He looked over at David, who was trying to get to his feet but slipping on the wet surface of the log they landed on. Jack stood up to take in their surroundings.

“Alright, Princey. Tell me exactly how you plan on getting me my money?” He put a hand on his hip and looked at him expectantly.

“Well, with the way you’re being, I don’t think I want to. Besides, the kiss didn’t even work, so do I really owe you anything?”

Jack wanted to wipe that smug look off his face. He would’ve left him to die in this damn bayou if not for the fact that sticking with him would be his best back to becoming human again. He just had to find out where David met that shadow man.

“Oh, that’s how it’s gonna be, ain’t it?” He kicked him. “You promised me though, you idiot!

David flinched and fell back. He hugged the knee that Jack kicked. “I made that promise to a handsome prince, _not_ a cranky… waiter…” He trailed off. His eyes wondered over the water. “Um, why are those logs moving?”

Jack looked in the direction Davey was looking. He took a step back but tripped when the log under them started moving.

All the so-called logs that were around them emerged from the water to reveal huge alligators with teeth bared, ready to pounce on them. The one they were standing on rose as well, and it revealed itself as one of the alligators as well.

Without warning, the gators pounced. They all went at the tiny frogs, growling and claws slashing everywhere.

Jack ducked under the water to avoid the blur of teeth and claws. He didn’t know where David had gone. Hopefully, he had managed to escape.

Jack quickly swam over to the nearest tree he could. He went in through a tiny opening that was deep under the water. He climbed into the hollow mossy stump. Quickly, he climbed up to look through a larger opening near the top of the stump.

His eyes darted everywhere. Where was David?

Jack really hoped he hadn’t gotten himself eaten by those gators. Then what was he supposed to do?

“Psst! Jack,” a voice said.

Jack looked down to see the prince standing against the wood. He was staring at the alligators with fright. “Lower that vine right there,” he whispered.

Jack glance down at the vine next to him. He smirked.

“Nah, I’m fine,” he answered.

“Jack, just do it! I’m going to get eaten alive out here! Lower it!”

Jack gave him a look of fake offense. “Oh well, with the way you’re bein’, I don’t think I want to.” He leaned against the opening.

David looked back at the gators helplessly. They were closing in on him quickly. “Ugh, fine! I’ll get you what you want! I promise!”

“Are you making a promise to some cranky waiter this time?” He crosses his arms and smiled. “What makes you think I’m gonna trust you after what ya just told me?”

David glanced back. He was desperate at this point. “Please! I promise! Jack, I promise! Please! I don’t want to die like this!”

Jack rolled his eyes. He lowered the vine for David to take and pulled him up.

David hugged himself and sat down against the cold wood. He was shaking again.

“You good, Princey?”

David’s eyes snapped upward. “Oh yeah, completely. It’s not like I almost died or anything! Thanks for asking!”

Jack sat down. He sighed. “Look,” he said, “we need each other if we’re gonna get out of this. I need you to help lift this curse, and you need me to survive out here.”

David crosses his arms. “Do I though?”

Jack pointed to the opening above them. “Wanna ask the gators that, ya spoiled brat?”

David bit his bottom lip. He sighed and reluctantly nodded. “Ugh, okay, maybe I do.”

“So, if we’re gonna get out of this, we gotta work together. Then, you’re gonna help me get my restaurant, and we never have to even think about each other again. We go our separate ways. Got it?”

“Yes, that sounds like a plan.”

Jack spit in his hand and held out his hand toward the prince. “So, we got a deal?”

David recoiled. “That’s disgusting. Put that away.”

Jack rolled his eyes and held out his other hand. David shook it.

“So, you are fine with spitting on your hand, but disgusted by frogs?”

“You got a problem with that, Dave?” He planted his hands on his hips.

David sighed. “Whatever. We should get some rest. First thing in the morning, we’ll get going.”

Jack moved to the opposite side of the small space. “Just keeps your slimy self on that side of the room.”

“I already told you, it’s not slime. It’s mucus.”

“What ya think I care? Just stay on your side, and don’t try anything funny.”

“Do you think I’m going to try to make an advance on you while you sleep? Disgusting! I’m not like that, waiter.”

Jack picked up a larger leaf and tossed it at Dave. This was only temporary. All he had to do was get the money and get this guy out of his life. It would all be worth it in the end.

“Alright, whatever you say, hon. Night,” he laid down and closed his eyes, pulling his own leaf closer to him.

He drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed this chapter! I just love the banter between these two!  
> Take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals! See you next chapter!


	9. When We’re Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jack and Davey meet an alligator friendly enough to lead them through the bayou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, a chapter in Davey’s POV? More likely than you think.  
> Enjoy!

David woke up to a sharp pain on his head.

He automatically sat up, his eyes darting around the room quickly. He almost freaked out, having almost forgotten the situation he where he was. His eyes scanned the area to look for the other frog. Jack was nowhere to be seen though.

He sat up and flinched at the pain in his neck. “Ow,” he mumbled. He guessed sleeping on bumpy rocks all night like that would give someone a crick in the neck.

Then, another rock was thrown in his direction and narrowly missed his head.

“Wake up, sleepy beauty.” It was Jack’s voice calling him from outside. “C’mon! Gators are gone, and we got a lotta ground to cover if we’re gonna get back to normal!”

David climbed out of the stump and spotted Jack. The smaller frog was tying a few pieces of wood together with vines. He finished and nodded at the work done.

He had to give the waiter that at least. He was certainly persistent.

“Now what do you have there?”

Jack broke off a long stick from a nearby tree. “What’s it look like, Princey? We gotta get around somehow.”

David made his way over to the small raft. “A bit small, don’t you think?”

Jack thrust a stick into his arms. “A bit different from how you were raised?” He broke off another stick. ”Sorry, it ain’t some fancy yacht, your royal highness. This is all I could manage in an hour.” Jack’s last sentence was dripping with sarcasm.

David scoffed and rolled his eyes. He could understand where the other’s frustration was coming from, but he couldn’t understand why he was mad at _him_. It wasn’t exactly his fault the kiss didn’t work.

David drop the stick. “Whatever. This is sufficient for the time being.”

Jack picked it up and handed it back to him. “Great. Now, get rowing. We ain’t gonna get anywhere if we’re bickering here all day.”

David took it in his hands. He watched as Jack began rowing. David just leaned against his stick. “Of course. Whatever you say, waiter.”

He noticed Jack just roll his eyes and curse under his breath.

David couldn’t help but smile. The waiter may have been cranky and aggressive and a downer… and mean… and David was sure he had a point here— Oh yeah! He may have been all those things, but what didn’t make David completely hate him was that his human was did have a sort of charm to it.

Not that David liked guys or anything! No, no, that was impossible. He was always expected to find a princess, and in every story he had heard about princes, they always ended up with a beautiful princess. Never another prince.

But David found Jack was, in a way, handsome. If he weren’t so… him, he’d enjoy his company a bit more.

Too bad he things were just the way they were though.

“So, how’re you gonna get it?” Jack asked, snapping him from his thoughts.

David blinked. “Excuse me?”

“Oh, you’re money, I meant. How do you plan on gettin’ rich like you said?” Jack asked as he rowed their raft along the water.

David stood up straight. “The only possible way there is for me.”

“Getting a job?”

“Ew, no. Marrying a beautiful rich girl, of course.”

Jack laughed. “Oh really? And what poor sap do you plan on marrying?”

David crosses his arms. “Her name is Katherine Pulitzer, I believe.”

Jack laughed again. Even harder this time. “ _Kathy_? You’re gonna ask her to marry her?”

“I mean, why not? I’ve never met her, but she seems nice enough,” David said casually. “Besides, what would _you_ know about her, waiter?”

Jack stopped and turned to give him a smug look. “Only that if I told her about how you really are, she’d lose interest in you like that.” He snapped his fingers. “She likes guys who ain’t jerks, are respectful, and sure as hell ain’t as lazy as you are. And ya know how I know that? ‘Cause she’s my best friend and would listen to anything I say over someone like you.”

He leaned closer to David, who now had an expression of concern. “So, tell me, Dave… You plan on gettin’ me my restaurant with that money you’re gettin’ from her?”

David rolled his eyes. “Of course, I do. You can count on it.”

Jack smirked. “Good. Now, get to rowin’ ‘cause I know you weren’t before.”

The smaller frog turned around with a satisfied expression.

Okay, now David was starting rethink enjoying his possible company. It was much more entertaining to see him aggravated. David smirked. He held his stick in the water and let go. ”Uh, whoops.” He let it sink to the bottom.

Jack let it a puff of air. “Oh, you have got to be kidding me! You’re a real pain in the neck, ya know that?”

“You’ve made it extremely clear. Yes.” David sat down and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. You don’t actually expect me to do that kind of work, do you?”

If Jack was a human, he’d probably be red in the face from how angry he was. But he couldn’t do anything to David since he kind of needed him to help break this whole voodoo magic thing.

Jack was about to say something but closed his mouth. His eyes widened and he took a few steps back.

David turned to see what Jack was staring at. He jumped behind Jack instinctively and wrapped his arms around the other.

A gigantic alligator emerged from the water behind them. It looked over them with a frown present on its face. The gator’s arms were crossed, and the shadow loomed over them.

David felt Jack’s arms around him as well. They both closed their eyes and braced for the larger creature to snatch them up and eat them in one bite, but that moment never came.

“Hey, can you two maybe _not_ argue so loud?”

David opened his eyes. He looked up to see that the gator was more annoyed than angry. He wasn’t even as scary as David had thought moments ago.

He was giant compared to them, yes, but he had a bit of a scrawny build. Even for an alligator, he was smaller than the ones from last night. He gave them a glare.

“Ya know some of us are trying to do things. But it’s hard to get things done with you two fighting,” the alligator continued.

Jack pushed the prince off him. David recoiled his arms and took a few steps away from the waiter. David chuckled. “Really? And what could someone like you possibly be doing right now that’s so important?”

The gator brought his tail forward to show them an old, beaten up trumpet. “I’m practicin’. I mean, I know I ain’t never gonna get to actually play for people, but it’s still somethin’ I like doing,” he said. He played a few a short tune to demonstrate.

David took a few steps forward, his fear completely gone now. “Wow, play pretty good. Where’d ya learn to play like that?”

The gator’s annoyance melted into a shy smile. “Riverboats that pass by, ya know? A lot of them pass by, and after a few years, you pick up a thing or two.”

“And you’ve never tried performing for others?”

The alligator scratched the back of his neck. “ I tried once… but humans don’t take kindly to a gator on their riverboat. Guns get involved pretty quickly…” He trailed off.

Jack picked his stick back up. “That’s great and all. It was nice meeting you, and thank ya kindly for not eating us, sir, but we best be on our way.”

The gator tilted his head. “Where are you two headed in such a hurry?”

“To find someone to break this spell.”

The gator lowered himself back into the water and swam next to them. He had a glint of confusion in his eyes. “Spell? What spell?”

David spoke this time. “You see, we’re not actually frogs. We are human.”

The gator laughed. “Human? You can’t be serious!” His laughter died down when he saw the looks on their faces. “Wait… you’re bein’ serious?”

David nodded. “As serious as one can be. I am Prince David Jacobs of Maldonia,” he said proudly. He pointed at Jack. “Oh, and that’s Jack.” He waved a dismissive hand. “He’s a waiter.”

He noticed Jack shoot him another glare.

“Oh, that’s still pretty cool!” The alligator smiled a toothy grin. “My name’s Charlie. People ‘round here call me Crutchie though.”

“Any reason for that?” David asked. That was a very specific nickname, especially for someone like Charlie.

The larger creature swam over to land and pulled himself up. When his body was completely displayed on land, David noticed how one of his back legs was completely messed up. It was bending in all sorts of directions that didn’t seem natural. David saw how Jack looked up and made an expression of shock.

“Oh my god,” Jack said. He stopped rowing and put a hand over his mouth. “What happened?”

“Once again, a bit of a riverboat incident. Got caught and almost lost my leg.” Crutchie told the story like it was just something that happened to everyone. “Now, I don’t move as well as I used to, but least I’m alive.”

“Oh geez, you poor thing.” Jack tapped his foot. “You should come with us. Maybe when we’re human again, I could help ya with that leg. I’m not much of a medic, but my brother knows a lot about that kinda stuff— My brother!” Jack facepalmed. “Oh god! What’s he gonna do when he doesn’t see me home?!” He groaned.

“Meh, maybe he won’t even notice?” David suggested. When Jack gave him a look, he shut his mouth.

“We really gotta get this curse lifted and fast!”

“So how did you two get cursed anyway?” Crutchie interjected before David could say anything to the other frog.

“It’s a long story.” David shrugged.

Jack bit him on the back of his head. “This idiot got himself tangled up with the shadow man and got himself turned into a frog with voodoo magic.”

Crutchie’s expression changed immediately. He had fear written all over his face. “Voodoo?! You mean like the kind Mama Medda does?!”

David and Jack exchanged a look.

“Mama who?” David asked.

“Mama Medda,” Crutchie explained. “She’s this lady that lives deep in the bayou. She does all that voodoo and magic stuff. It’s some creep stuff…” He shuddered.

The frogs exchanged another look. “Can you take us to her?” They asked in hopeful unison.

“You want _me_ to take you twos to the deepest, darkest, scariest part of the bayou?! No way! You two are on your own!” He slumped himself against a tree and raised his trumpet to his lips. He began playing a little tune.

Jack was about to try to speak, but David held him back. This was more of a job for him. “Watch and learn, waiter.”

He hopped off the raft and next to the gator. He leaned against the tree. “You know it’s a bit of a shame, Charlie,” David sighed. “If you were to have come with us, then perhaps Medda would’ve been able to make you human too. That way you could play in front of adoring crowds without them being afraid of you. Plus, she might’ve been able to do something about that leg of yours…” He smiled, noticing Crutchie’s expression. “Anyway, thanks for the help. Enjoy your loneliness. Goodbye.”

He made his way back to Jack, who had his arm crossed on an unimpressed manner.

He shook his head. “That’s cute, but it’s not gonna-”

David held up his hand. He held up three fingers. “Three… two… one…”

“Hey, so did you guys still need help getting to Medda?” Crutchie asked. He swam up next to them.

David smirked. “You were saying, waiter.”

Jack just rolled his eyes. He turned to Crutchie. “If you’ll take us.”

“‘Course! Hop on my back. I’ll get you two there in no time.”

David and Jack hopped on the alligator’s back.

Off they went to find the voodoo lady they called Mama Medda.

-

“Sorry, you had to deal with that whole frog fiasco last night.”

Katherine pushed her hair behind her ear. “It was unexpected, but I do admit… it made me laugh at least a little.” She chuckled.

Oscar, still disguised as the prince, gave the young lady a smile. He waved a dismissive hand. “Oh don’t worry, dear. It was quite entertaining.”

The redhead’s arm was linked with his as the two walked through the garden behind the Pulitzer residence. They walked down a stone pathway and took in the cool morning air.

After getting to know the girl, this was actually a bit harder than Oscar had imagined. Unlike most girls who had fallen for the prince and automatically wanted his hand in marriage, Katherine was different. She seemed to be testing him in a way. Asking him personal questions, asking about the politics and workings of the kingdom, and seeing how well he handled situations.

This girl was bright. A bit too bright if him and Wisel were going to get anywhere with there plan. He needed to marry her, and he needed to do it quick. She liked him, that was certain. But he had to make sure she _loved_ him for this to work. He was trying his best to woo her any chance he got but couldn’t tell if it was working.

“Yeah, the way that big one fell face first on the table!” She laughed. “Did you see that? That was hilarious!”

“Mm-hm. It definitely was!” He laughed along. It was a mix of nerves and genuine amusement. He loved watching David get slammed against a hardwood table and thrown around, but it was a horrible reminder of his mistake. He just wasn’t sure where the other frog came from…

“That was great,” she said as her laughter died down. She smiled. “You know, this is nice. You seem like a really nice guy, David. It’s nice we get to hang out like this after such an eventful evening.”

Oscar nodded. “Agreed. A lot happened yesterday, so it’s nice to just have a day to ourselves.”

“You can say that again.” She looked down. “Can I tell you something?”

“Anything, darling.”

Her expression became a bit more serious. “My friend, Jack, something was up with him yesterday. He said that he’d tell me after the ball, but I went to go check on him, and he was gone. He just left. Do you think I should go talk to him? He seemed really upset, but I know he can be stubborn about sharing stuff like that.”

Oscar tapped his chin. “You should go talk to him. Maybe he had to leave for a reason whether it was work related or…” Or he was turned into a frog too... Oscar shook his head to get that thought out of his head. “Or personal. He’s still your friend. You should check up on him and see what was upsetting him.”

Katherine gave him a small smile. “Yeah… I should. Come on.”

“Wait, now?”

Katherine shrugged. She tugged him back to the mansion. “Why not? Seems like a good-” She stopped abruptly and blinked. “Sorry, maybe it’s just me or the lighting or something… but has your hair always been that light brown. It looked darker just a minute ago.”

Oscar looked into a nearby lake and noticed how his hair was slowly fading from a curly brown head of hair to something lighter and more matted. Oscar used both hands to touch his hair frantically. “I- It must be the lighting.” He laughed nervously.

Katherine just nodded. “Oh, okay. You seem really sweaty. Are you okay?”

“Yes! Yes, of course! I’m with you, aren’t I? Everything is fine!” He put a hand up to her cheek and ran his thumb gently over her cheek.

The young woman blushed lightly. “Oh, thanks.”

He came closer and put an arm around her waist. “You know, I’m of age where my parents have been pestering to find a princess. And you… you’re so smart, so beautiful, so persist… you’d make a perfect princess.”

“You think so…?”

“I do. Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, we’ve only just met, but would you do me the honor of becoming princess of Maldonia?” He took her hands in his.

Katherine blinked. “I don’t know…” She looked down. “Like, you don’t understand how long I’ve wanted this, but I… I don’t know. We just met.”

Oscar shook his head. “But Katherine, you’d be be perfect to rule beside me. You have all the makings of a leader. We can even have our wedding at that parade in a few days. What is called the Mardi Gras parade? Wouldn’t that be something?”

Katherine bit her bottom lip. She then smiled. “Yes. Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Oscar smiled. “Wonderful!” He hugged her tightly, and she hugged back just as, if not tighter.

He then noticed how his right hand slowly morphed into a more muscular looking hand. The color drained from it, making it his fairly pale skin rather than David’s light brown. Uh oh…

“Oh, I can’t believe it! I’ve been wanting this for so long!” She practically squealed as she pulled away. “David, thank you!”

Oscar smiled and kissed her hand. “The pleasure is all mine, Princess.”

She grabbed his arm. “Come on! Let’s go tell Jack!”

She pulled him along through the mansion to the front door. All the while, Oscar kept his other hand in his pocket.

When Katherine threw open the door, there was another man standing only feet away from the door. Katherine seemed to recognize him.

“Specs!” She called. She ran up to him and hugged him. “What are you doing here? I thought you’d be at work by now.”

The man, apparently called Specs, had a look of concern on his face. “I just came to ask if Jack was here with you. He didn’t come home last night, and I thought he had stayed here overnight.”

Katherine’s face fell. “What? No, I thought he went home last night. He left last night.”

“He didn’t! I checked in at the diner he works at, but they said he didn’t go in! I’m startin’ to worry, Kathy. I haven’t heard from him.” He bit his thumbnail.

Katherine shook her head. “What…?”

Oscar bit his bottom lip. Just as he suspected. He must’ve been the frog with David last night. Or maybe this was just a huge coincidence because if he was with David, that spelled out nothing but trouble.

“David? Are you okay?”

Oscar snapped out of his thoughts. “Huh? Oh, I’m fine!”

“Are you sure?” Katherine asked worried. “You look a little pale.”

Specs looked over at Oscar like he hadn’t noticed him. “Oh, you’re that prince that came to town, ain’t ya? I’m Micheal, but folks call me Specs. Nice to meet ya.” He held out his hand.

Oscar shook it quickly then shoved his hands in his pocket. “David Jacobs. Lovely to meet you.”

Katherine put a hand on Specs’s arm. “On a good note though, I have something to tell you.”

“Lay it on me,” Specs said with a smile.

“David and I are getting married in two days!”

Oscar noticed the young man’s face fall but quickly go back to a grin. “Oh, that’s great! I’m so happy for you two! I bet Jack would be glad to hear that!”

“Hopefully, we’ll be able to find Jack by then. I want him to be there. He’s my best friend.”

Specs put an arm around her. “We’ll find him. I promise.” He looked over at Oscar. His eyes widened. “Hey, Prince… You sure, you’re okay? Ya look really pale.”

Oscar felt sweat drip down his forehead. “I have to go! I’ll see see you soon, Katherine, dear! And it was a pleasure to meet you Micheal!”

Before they could say anything, Oscar was already gone.

He licked himself in the house he was staying in. With a sigh, he slumped against the door.

He looked himself in the mirror to see his eyes were changing color. He was shrinking to his own size as well.

He felt the trinket removed from his neck by an unseen force. It was sent to an outstretched hand in the darkest corner of the room. Wisel emerged from the shadows and stared down at it with an unreadable expression.

He grunted. “Figured as much.”

Oscar stood up. He was now looking like his normal self. He walked over to the shadow man. “Figured what? What’s happening?”

“We’re running outta the prince’s blood, Oscar,” Wisel said angrily. “If it weren’t for your little screw up, we’d be fine! Now I gotta send shadows after him to catch him… and fast if you’re gonna marry that gal soon.”

“How are you going to do that?”

Wisel held the small wooden trinket tightly in his hand. “I have my ways.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And enter Crutchie!! Baby boi is finally here! :3  
> Anyway, take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals! See you next chapter!


End file.
